The invention relates to the testing of applications or products, more particularly that run in a distributed environment.
A distributed environment comprises a group of interconnected machines, also called nodes, that share information and resources. Applications or products using such an environment have to be tested in order to simulate a controlled real functioning, to detect possible errors and to validate and verify such products or applications. To test these applications or products on a single machine, a test may be developed as known. Development and management of such a test is quite easy as it runs on a single machine and operating system.
On the contrary, developing a distributed test on such environment is becoming incrisingly difficult for the developer to manage and synchronize the various parts of the test that are running on the distributed environment. Moreover, the development of such a test in a distributed environment is made more difficult since machines in a distributed environment support different architectures, e.g. different operating systems, hardware and so on. Such difficulties limit the development of a complex test in distributed environment.